Riding Camp
by KC101
Summary: Bella and Edward go to a horseback riding camp. Find out what happens! Bella's POV. New Chapter in Edward's POV!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I love horses, and so one day I was out riding and this thought just popped into my head. What whould it be like if Edward and Bella where to ride horses? And, well, what would Edward look like in a pair of Wranglers? I just had to write about it! Hope you like it!!!-- KC101**

**I do not own Twilight. I wish I did, but I don't.**

Bella's POV

I walked down the barn isle looking at horse after horse, wondering which one I would be riding. Edward insisted that I needed more human experiences before the wedding, not expecting that I would choose horse back riding as one of them. Alice found a stable that was teaching a two day riding camp.

"This will be perfect!" Alice had said after getting Edward's approval, "They will be doing western on the first day and English on the second. So that means that you need two new outfits! Lets go shopping!"

I looked down at what I was wearing, remembering the shopping trip. Alice had drug me to a place called Cavenders' Boot City, where she threw arm loads of jeans, western shirts, and boots over the dressing room door. She said that she would have to get my English outfit online.

Right now I was wearing dark blue Cruel Girl jeans, a purple button up western shirt, and dark brown Fat Baby boots. They were pretty and comfortable.

I looked at the horse that I was standing by. It was a large black horse with a long mane and tail. He put his head over the stall door and looked at me. His head was bigger than my torso. I gently stroked his muzzle, then gradually worked up to his ears. His fur was soft and velvety and he leaned into my hand.

I looked down at the brass name plate. "Dark Silent Heart" it read. _Huh, what a strange name for a horse so sweet_, I thought. I was yanked out of my thoughts when I heard the door at the end of the isle close. I turned to see who was coming, and gasped.

Edward was walking towards me with a crooked grin. But this time it wasn't the smile that knocked me breathless, but what he was wearing.

He was wearing a white button up western shirt. The top three buttons were undone, showing his collar bone and the top part of his muscular chest. The pants that he was wearing were dark blue Wrangler's that fit him perfectly, and I mean _perfectly_. He also had on black alligator skin boots and a cream colored hat.

"Howdy, ma'am." He greeted me, adding a thick country accent to his velvety voice. He tipped his hat.

"Howdy, sir," I muttered with a blush. He leaned down and kissed me. We interrupted by a commotion down at the end of the isle. Edward rolled his eyes as I looked over his shoulder to see what was going on.

Emmett was crouched down on one side of the isle holding a red saddle blanket, on the other side was an angry Billy goat which charged at him. He neatly dodged out of the way and the goat slammed into a stall door. Emmett bent over and laughed hysterically. While he was laughing, the goat collected it's self and charged at Emmett again. It's horns slammed into Emmett's forehead, and bounced off. The poor goat looked dazed, and Emmett laughed harder, his deep guffaws filling the barn.

"Emmett wanted to come along. It's been awhile since he's ridden one of our horses." Edward said as we walked back towards Emmett and the cranky goat.

"One of _our horses_? So you own one?" I asked, amazed. I knew they owned a lot of things, but I didn't expect horses to be part of it.

"We own fifteen actually. They're boarded at different stables around the world. We had three shipped in for today."

"Wow," was all that I could say.

"Hey Bella! Ready to ride some broncos?" Emmett said, forgetting about his game with the goat. I have had some riding experience at summer camps and family friendly trail rides, but I doubted that I was ready for that.

"Umm…Actually I was hoping to ride something a little tamer," I muttered and looked at Edward. Emmett chuckled.

"Your horse is already in the cross ties. Let's go see her." Edward murmured and pulled me out of the barn.

Edward lead me to an area where several horses were standing tied with saddles on their backs. He pulled me on down the line and then stopped at a dapple gray with a black saddle.

"This is Pretty Little Thing, one of Esme's horses. I figured that she would be best for you." Edward said as he rubbed the horses fore head.

The name fit the horse very well. She was very pretty, with a black mane, tail, and legs and dark gray fur that had large white dapples in it. She was also small, compared to the other horses, her shoulders only as tall as my chin. I stepped forward and rubbed her neck. "It's almost 8:00! Tack up your horses and start warming up in the main arena! We will be starting at 9 sharp!" One of the instructors yelled down the line of horses, startling a few. People began to work a little faster grooming and saddling their horses.

"Alright, lets get you in the saddle," Edward said. He untied the horse, slipped the bridle over her head and handed me the reins. We began to walk towards the arena.

"Does she have a shorter name? Pretty Little Thing is kind of a lot to say." I muttered.

"Yes, it's Darling." He chuckled.

We entered the arena and Edward gave me a leg up into the saddle.

"Just let her have a loose rein and walk around on the rail. If she starts to get to fast, pull back on the reins immediately. I really don't want you to get hurt." Edward said with worry and anxiety plain on his face.

"I'll be fine." I assured him. He just nod, not in agreement, but to humor me.

"I have to go and get my horse ready… and make sure that Emmett doesn't eat his." He added with a chuckle. He stretched up on his toes to kiss my cheek then turned and walked back towards the barn.

I let Darling walk around the arena, surprised at how easy she was to control. The other horses that I had ridden had been difficult and hard headed. You had to kick them to make them walk and pull so hard on the reins that my hands hurt to make them turn or stop. Darling walked out easily, with just a small nudge on her ribs and turned or stopped with a light touch on the reins.

I looked around at some of the other riders. There were five so far.

I heard the gate open and looked to see who it was.

Emmett came trotting in on a large brown horse with lots of white fur around it's feet. A Clydesdale, I guessed. You could probably put four or five Darlings into Emmet's horse. He came striding right up to me. With a quick whoa, the horse stopped right beside Darling and I. Emmett looked down at me and chuckled.

"Like my horse? His name is Massive Mickey Mouse."

"That name fits _both_ of you!" I laughed. Emmett joined in with me. We walked around the arena side by side. Emmett teasing me about my horse's small size, and me teasing him about his horse's name. About five minutes later, the gate opened again. The horse and rider pair that pranced in was the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen.

**A/N: How do you like it? Should I add another chapter? Tell me!!! Review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok here is the next chapter!!! I've been working on this all night, so if there are any errors, sorry. It's 1 in the morning, I'm tired lol. **

Bella's POV

Edward came prancing in on a large black horse, looking so natural in the saddle that it seemed that he had been riding his whole life. Well, he might have been riding his whole life and I didn't know it. The horse, which I recognized to be the horse named Dark Silent Heart, moved quickly and gracefully under him. It seemed like they were floating across the arena. Everyone stopped their horses and stared, taking in the beautiful horse and it's more than magnificent rider- the rider who was smiling at me.

Emmett laughed at my reaction.

"Good looking, isn't he?" He chuckled, leaning down and poking my ribs. I barely noticed.

"Oh, yes," I managed to say.

"I was talking about the horse." Emmett said, sounding amused.

"I wasn't. But he is pretty, too."

Emmett laughed so hard that he shook poor Mickey. I turned my full attention back to Edward, who was only a few horse lengths away. He came prancing up to me and performed a graceful sliding stop.

"So… you like my horse?" Edward said in a conversational tone, but there was amusement in his eyes. He clearly had heard my short conversation with Emmett.

"M-hmm, yeah," I mumbled. I liked his horse, but I was distracted by him.

"I'm jealous," Edward said in a hurt voice, a faux look of pain on his face.

"No you're not!" I laughed. He leaned down and kissed me on the lips.

"Save the horse, ride the cowboy!" Emmett sang as he turned his horse and cantered away. Edward and I laughed and began walking the horses again.

A few minutes later, the instructor blew a whistle and ordered all of us to line up in the center. I stood second to last, Edward on my left at the end and Emmett on my right. There where fifteen of us in all, ten girls and five guys.

"I'm Linda, and this is my horse Hunter," The instructor said, gesturing to herself and the horse she was on, "I will be your instructor for the next two days. Lets start by getting everyone's names."

She pointed to the end opposite us. I heard some of the names like Jim, Thunder, Kelly, but I didn't really remember anything concrete. It was Emmett's turn to go, and I noticed that everyone was staring at him and Edward. The girls with lust, the guys with jealousy.

"I'm Emmett Cullen, and this here is Mickey." He boomed loud enough that it echoed through the arena. Several horses jumped at the sound. Then is was my turn.

"I'm Bella Swan, and this is Darling," I said patting Darling's neck. I noticed that only the guys were looking at me. All the girls, including the instructor, Linda, had their eyes fixed on Edward.

"I am Edward Cullen," He said in a not loud, but clear voice. "And this is my horse, Dark Silent Heart. But I call him Heartless."

It took a moment for Linda to regain her composure. I was not the only one who was effected by Edward's charm, obviously. But it still made me a little resentful towards her.

"Alright, now we are going to start the day with some rail work…" Linda's voice trailed off as I began to talk with Edward.

"Heartless? Why did you name him that?" I asked him "It sounds so… monster like."

Edward smiled. It wasn't a happy smile, it looked pained.

"Well, this horse kind of reminds me of myself. The whole family thinks the same. We have kind of the same personality, you know?" He said looking at me to make sure that I understood. I nod twice, encouraging him to go on.

"And so, I bought him before I met you. At the time, that's how I thought of myself. Heartless. And if I had a heart, it would be dark and silent," He chuckled once, and continued in a grim voice, "Monster like."

"Trot!" Linda screeched. We nudged our horses to move up to the next gait. Even with the size difference, the horses remained side by side.

"So… you named your horse after… the way you thought of yourself. Right?" I asked, trying to make sure that I understood.

"Yes." Edward looked at me and smiled crookedly. I almost forgot that I was riding a horse until we made a turn and I got off rhythm.

"But you don't think of yourself as a monster anymore. Do you?"

"I don't know, really. I always feel, happy and… human around you, and you've tried to convince me that I'm not a monster, many times."

"I love you," I murmured.

"I love you even more than I can tell you," He smiled.

We continued through the day doing different activities, such a patterns and games, teaching our horses new things. Edward and Heartless did everything perfectly. After only a few tries, Darling and I could too.

Linda and the other girls would stare constantly, and it really started irritating me. When Edward and I were side by side he would lean over and kiss me, then all of the ogling admirers would glare at me. I couldn't help but feel a little bit haughty, knowing that this Adonis was mine forever.

We finished the last exercise. A pattern where we performed everything that we learned during the day. I went before Edward, wanting to watch him without having to think through the nerves. It went well, Darling performed everything easily.

Canter a circle to the left, change leads, canter a circle to the right. Go down to a trot. Collected trot to the left, extended to the right. Stop, back up, side pass and walk out.

I watch Edward and Heartless perform. It was beautiful. I noticed that Linda was dazed and blushing after Edward smiled at her when he finished his pattern.

He chuckled and gestured for me to lead the way. We rode over to the saddling area and dismounted. As soon as my feet touched the ground, I wobbled and fell on my butt.

Edward helped me up and dusted off my back side.

"Looks like you'll be a little more clumsy than usual." He murmured with a smirk. He was right, I couldn't find my legs, they felt loose and weak.

"Do people always feel like this after riding?" I grouched as Edward helped over to a step stood and sat down.

"Only in the beginning." He said and kissed my cheek. "After about two weeks your legs get stronger and it's no big deal."

"Not that it ever bothered _you_," I said.

Edward chuckled and started untacking the horses.

After hosing off the horses, we lead them to their stalls. We were silently watching Heartless munch on his hay when Edward suddenly wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against his chest. He leaned with his back against the wall and kissed me. It was a very passionate kiss, the kind that you only see in old romantic movies. I was completely dizzy and breathless when he pulled back, leaning his forehead against mine.

He chuckled quietly.

"What?" I ask, panting a little.

He gently pushed my hair back behind my ears. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a group of girls walking away.

"Oh, they saw, and now they're mad."

"Yes ma'am. But _that_ is their problem, not mine." He murmured and kissed me again.

**A/N: It takes alot of work to write these so PLEASE review!!! I will not be up dating until I get at least five reviews!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I finally got enough reviews to up date so here you go… and for those of you who are wondering, I'm really big into English riding, so I decided to make Edward and Heartless good at dressage. And the German thinking horse was inspired by my German riding instructor. I don't own Twilight or Edward :'(****. Hope you like it. Review!!!---KC101 **

Edward's POV

I walked down the barn isle to my horse, Heartless, who was standing in his stall. When he smelled me, he put his head over the stall door and nickered, soft and low.

_Guten Morgen, Herr. _He thought along with the nicker.

"Guten Morgen, Heartless," I murmured to him. I stepped into the stall and began to brush his black silky coat. Heartless had been stabled in Germany before I had shipped him over here for the clinic, and so he thought in German. The stable he was at was a dressage school, and so Heartless is very advanced in his training. Today would be a piece of cake.

This little clinic that Bella wanted to go to was well below any of our horses' level, especially Heartless. Yesterday we rode western and to day we would be riding English. I could hear the other rider's thoughts.

_Oh my gosh, I'm totally going to fall off! There's no way that I can stay in that thing…_

_There's no way to hang on…_

_Cool, maybe we will get to jump…_

_Looks like a pancake saddle…_

I chuckled as I placed my English saddle on Heartless's back. They had so little confidence. Three stalls down Emmett laughed as the angry goat from yesterday butted the door, challenging him.

I continued to saddle up my horse when I suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Emmett! Is Edward here yet?"

I smiled widely. It never seceded to thrill me that I'm the man, well, vampire that Bella asked for, wanted, and loved. I found myself caught up in a daydream, thinking about the day when she would be my wife.

_Hübsche kleine Mädchen, wie eine Blume _Heartless thought, snapping me out of my fantasies. I chuckled, at his thoughts. Translatedhe thought, _pretty little girl, like a flower. _

Strange, I had never heard any thoughts like this from him. I turned to see which little girl caught his attention.

Bella was standing outside the stall rubbing Heartless's forehead. She hadn't had the chance to see me yet for my horse was demanding her attention. Using my inhuman speed, I jumped up to the barn rafters, crawled across to where I was hanging over the isle, then dropped back to the ground behind her. She didn't notice, but Heartless did. He tossed his head a little then just stared at me for a second, his thoughts questioning, but quickly dropped it when Bella stroked his jaw.

I was about to wrap my arms around her, but stopped when I saw what she was wearing.

Her long mahogany hair was in a French braid that hung down her back. She had on a dark blue polo shirt that had a white stripe that ran diagonally from her shoulder to her hip. Her riding breeches were the traditional shade of light tan along with her black knee high boots. Wow, she was beautiful.

I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her back against my chest. She gasped and squirmed.

"Good morning," I chuckled, nuzzling her hair. She turned in my grasp to face me. Her eyes looked me up and down, taking in the black knee high boots, the gray riding breeches, and my white button up shirt.

"Great morning," She said, her cheeks were a lovely shade of red.

"Hmm," I breathed, "It sure is. Did you already sign in?"

"No, I guess I need to."

I squeezed her a little tighter and kissed her forehead, then let her go. She smiled and walked back up the isle to the tack room.

I was mesmerized by her hips swinging from side to side.

"Whoo-e shut YOUR mouth, slap your grandma. There oughta be a law, get the sheriff on the phone. Lord have mercy, how'd she even get them britches on? With honkey tonk-" I punched Emmett in the jaw, cutting him off. I didn't realize that my mouth was hanging open; I snapped it shut. Emmett jumped back to my side, chuckling.

_Hate to see her go, but love to watch her leave, huh. _He was staring at Bella's back side with some very inappropriate thoughts.

"Boy you better keep your distance. I would prefer that you didn't look, and you sure as hell had better not touch!" I growled at him. Several of the horses spooked at the sound. Emmett's guffaws bounced through the barn.

"Alright Mr. Abstinence, go get your girl's horse ready. Don't want her to have to work that _badonkadonk _too much, do we?" He ask, wagging his eye brows. I whacked the back of his head. He laughed louder and turned to take his horse to the arena.

I went to work on Bella's horse, Darling. I had her groomed and saddled by the time Bella came back. I gave her a peck on the lips and handed her the reins.

"Thanks," She said with a blush.

"For the kiss, or for saddling your horse?" I asked playfully.

"Both," She giggled and turned a shade darker. I smiled and kissed her again.

I grabbed the reins to my horse and we walked out to the arena holding hands. I gave Bella a leg up into the saddle and the hopped on Heartless. We started walking on the rail. Both of the horses were relaxed and not thinking about anything in particular.

After a few minutes, Linda on her horse Hunter came in the ring and called us to attention. We lined up in the center the same way we did yesterday.

"Today we will be practicing English…" She droned on. I had done it all before. So instead of boring myself listening to Linda talk and hear the lustful thoughts from the other girls, I concentrated on Bella's heart beats. Sometime during Linda's lecture, Bella noticed me staring at her. She smiled, blushed, and then started to play with a strand of Darling's mane.

_How can he like her? I'm so much prettier than she is… _I looked towards the vile thoughts. A girl about four horses down was watching me admire Bella. She was pretty, but nothing compared to my Bella, and her thoughts instantly repelled me. She noticed me looking at her and smiled, trying to pose in a attractive way. Her thoughts went from Bella and I to images of her and I.

I shuddered and concentrated even harder on Bella's heartbeat.

We started out again doing rail work. I could hear the girls lustful thoughts as she rode her horse behind Bella and I. I was really getting irritated with her rather loud fantasies.

We went through some exercises, bending and collecting our horses. I had no problem, so I worked with Bella, giving her one on one instruction.

At the end of the day, we were ask to perform a pattern, the same one that we did yesterday. The girl with the lustful thoughts, come to find out her name is Amanda, volunteered to go first.

_Now he has to see how good of a rider that I am,_ She thought smugly.

She started the pattern and everyone grimaced at the sight. A sack of potatoes could have done a better job.

_Oh my god! Is she planning on breaking my back!?! _Her horse thought,_ Jeez, get off me you idiot! _

Her horse bucked, and Amanda slammed back down in the saddle. Poor horse.

The rest of the riders went until it was just Bella and I left.

"Ladies first," I smiled at her. She blushed and rode forward.

Bella performed the pattern well, thanks to Darling. She didn't know the cues very well, maybe I needed to work with her alone. I smiled at the thought. I rode forward and performed the simple pattern. I didn't make eye contact with Linda when I finished- I learned that yesterday. It took almost an hour for her to get her thoughts under control.

I walked up to Bella and motioned for her to ride walk with me.

"How would you like a little one-on-one time riding with me?" I ask her, "If your not too tired, that is." I assured her. I didn't want to wear her out.

"Sure," she smiled, "I always like one-on-one time with _you_."

We walked together until the last rider left the arena. It was beginning to get dark, so I stopped, hopped off, dropping the reins on the ground- Heartless knew how to ground tie- and turned on the arena lights. I walked back over to Bella and the horses.

An idea suddenly popped into my mind, an idea that I liked, and knew that Bella would too…

**A/N: Oooo... Cliffy Cliffy! If I get five more reviews then I'll up date and tell you what Edward's idea is!!! **

**While I wrote this I was listening to the songs "Do You Realize" by The Flaming Lips, "Here With Me" by Dido, and "Honky Tonky Badonkadonk" by Trace Adkins. Review!!! Please please Review!!! **


End file.
